Świeca
by Nanik
Summary: Miniaturka. Smutna opowieść o pewnym grudniowym wieczorze Belli.


_Do napisania tej miniaturki zainspirowała mnie jedna z klasycznych baśni. Aczkolwiek jest to jedynie bardzo luźne nawiązanie. Kto zna twórczość Andersena wie, że jego baśnie nie zawsze kończyły się „jak w bajce". Również i ta krótka historia kończy się smutno, tak, jak to czasem w życiu bywa._

_**Uprzedzam - tu nie ma happy endu.**_

_Miłej lektury,_

_Nanik. _

_

* * *

_

Szybko przechyliła trzymaną w drżącej dłoni szklankę, aby popić to, co z trudem przełknęła. Powinno wystarczyć, pomyślała z nadzieją, układając się wygodnie na kanapie i szczelnie okrywając zziębnięte ciało grubym wełnianym kocem.

Wieczór był wyjątkowo chłodny, za oknem szalała śnieżyca. Nieliczni spóźnieni przechodnie, otulając się ciaśniej szalikami chroniącymi ich przed wściekłymi uderzeniami wiatru, szybko przemykali pod ścianami domów, aby skryć się w ciepłych wnętrzach. Jedna z tych zimnych grudniowych nocy, kiedy wszyscy szykowali się już do Świąt. W rozjaśnionych światełkami domach pachniało aromatycznymi piernikami, ojcowie wybierali się na poszukiwania choinek, a dzieci szykowały na nią różnokolorowe ozdoby. Szyby w oknach kuchennych były mleczne od pary, gdy gospodynie przygotowywały dla swoich bliskich świąteczne potrawy. I w mieszkaniach i na ulicach z głośników słychać było już radosne melodie, tworzące ciepły, radosny nastrój oczekiwania.

W małym mieszkanku, nieoczekiwanie zbyt przestronnym dla jednej osoby, na stoliku obok kanapy paliła się samotna świeca. Młoda kobieta o smutnym spojrzeniu uważnie obserwowała, jak jej jasny, pełen życia płomień tańczył beztrosko. Ciepły blask nieznacznie rozświetlał panujący w pokoju mrok, wywoływał rdzawe refleksy w długich, brązowych włosach dziewczyny.

Bella oparła głowę na miękkiej poduszce, przymknęła znużone powieki i odpłynęła we wspomnienia. Przed jej oczyma zamigotały kolorowe obrazy, tak świeże, że wydawało się jej, iż było to dopiero wczoraj.

_W__ twoich oczach jest mój świat, ukochana._

Znów była na łące, tej zawsze pełnej pachnących kwiatów. I nie była tam sama. Miękka, zielona trawa uginała się pod ich bosymi stopami, letnie słońce oślepiało swoim blaskiem, pieszcząc promieniami odsłoniętą skórę. Trzymali się za ręce i patrząc z zachwytem w swoje oczy kręcili się w kółko, do utraty tchu, jak dzieci, które przeżywały swoje beztroskie wakacje. Nie mogli się wtedy sobą nacieszyć. Oszałamiały ich nowo odkryte uczucia, wszystko wydawało się im tak pełne barw. Ich serca przepełnione były miłością, która rozświetlała każdy ich wspólny dzień. Oczarowani tym, co przeżywali, z drżeniem serca smakowali słodkie chwile bliskości.

Rozchyliła powieki, by spojrzeć na kołyszący się nieznacznie płomień. Jej tęczówki, które kiedyś miały odcień najsłodszej czekolady, dziś były wyblakłe i matowe.

_J__esteś moim światłem, Bello, jasną gwiazdą, która spadła w moje ramionach pewnej ciemnej nocy i napełniła moje serce nową nadzieją._

Pojedyncza łza zalśniła w kąciku jej oka.

Dziewczyna objęła się ciasno, szukając w sobie choć odrobiny ciepła wypełniającego ją w tamte nieodwołalnie minione dni. Znów przymknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że to on ją obejmuje i tuli do swojej piersi.

Tak bardzo tęskniła za tymi silnymi ramionami, w których zawsze czekało na nią nie tylko ukojenie wszelkich trosk i obaw, ale i znacznie, znacznie więcej. Wciąż pamiętała jego niesamowity zapach, który zawsze ją oszałamiał. Nie potrafiła opisać go słowami, jednakże budził w niej szaloną potrzebę bliskości. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, niemalże słysząc, jak jego aksamitny głos szeptał jej do ucha słowa zapewniające ją o bezgranicznej miłości. Miłości, która nigdy się nie zgaśnie. Jej serce wypełniało się uczuciami, które z ledwością mogło pomieścić. Kiedy jej dotykał, była lekka niczym piórko i rozpływała się w ogarniających całe jej ciało doznaniach. Jego palce na jej skórze rozpalały ogień w żyłach. Jego usta znaczyły gorący szlak, prowadząc ich oboje ścieżkami pełnej magii namiętności. Znów poczuła, jak delikatnie pieści jej piersi, muskając je jedynie, masując ostrożnie, jakby były z najdelikatniejszego szkła. Jej ciało zadrżało, gdy z zapamiętaniem całował jej szyję, odruchowo odchyliła głowę, oddając się całkowicie w jego władanie. Niemal unosiła się w powietrzu, nie pamiętając już, gdzie ma ręce, gdzie głowę, zatracając się w nim i zmieniając się w naczynie, które on wypełniał rozkoszą.

Lśniąca w delikatnym świetle, drobna kropelka spłynęła po policzku dziewczyny, znacząc po sobie słony szlak.

_Z__awsze będę przy tobie, najdroższa. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać._

Płomień świecy zatrzepotał się niespokojnie, strzelając jaśniejszymi iskrami.

Był dla niej wszystkim. Odnalazł ją niedługo po tym, kiedy odeszli jej rodzice. Zagubiona w morzu rozpaczy, z trudem znajdowała resztki sił, aby sprostać wyzwaniom kolejnych dni. Zaoferował jej nie tylko wsparcie w trudnych chwilach, silne ramię, w które mogła się wypłakać, lecz znacznie więcej. On sam, który nie zaznał ciepła rodzinnego domu, odnalazł w swoim wrażliwym sercu potężne uczucia, które złożył u jej stóp. Od nowa nauczył ją dostrzegać barwy otaczającego ich świata, pokazał jasne strony życia. Nauczył ją, jak piękne mogą być te najprostsze, codzienne rzeczy, których większość ludzi nawet nie dostrzegała. Cieszyli się zarówno słonecznym dniem, jak i kroplami jesiennego deszczu zdobiącymi ogołoconą już z liści gałązkę niczym najcenniejsze klejnoty. Znajdywali chwilę, aby zachwycić się tańczącymi na wietrze drobinkami kurzu i odbiciem latarni w lustrze ulicznej kałuży. Starą, niemal zapomnianą piosenką i aromatem świeżej kawy o poranku. W bezchmurne letnie noce pili czerwone wino, siedząc na dachu kamienicy, w której mieszkali, podziwiając glorię gwiazd ponad głowami. Tańczyli porywającego walca na chodniku, moknąc w rzęsistym deszczu i ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia przechodniów. Razem zawsze mogli śmiać się, płakać, rozmawiać zarówno o tych drobnych, jak i wielkich sprawach. I kochać się, wciąż od nowa spalając się w ogniu swojej szalonej namiętności.

Mieli siebie i wiedzieli, że tylko to było ważne.

Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo było to prawdziwe.

Bella westchnęła, pocierając dłońmi skronie. Gdyby miała moc, aby cofnąć czas, nie chciałaby niczego w ich życiu zmienić. Było doskonałe. Tej jednej rzeczy, której pragnęła, nikt nie miał władzy odwrócić.

_J__esteś ze mną w moich snach i kiedy się budzę, Bello._

Spojrzała przed siebie, a w jej brązowych tęczówkach znów zatańczyło odbicie maleńkiego płomyka świecy. Był tak kruchy wobec napierającej na niego ciemności, że wydawało się, iż musi jej ulec. On jednak wciąż świecił i pozwalał Belli przenieść się myślami w czasy, gdy na jej malinowych ustach stale gościł uśmiech.

Westchnęła cichutko.

Dzieląc ze sobą każdy dzień, robili też plany na przyszłość. Choć powtarzali sobie, że nie potrzebowali niczego więcej i cieszyli się tym, co mieli, ich marzenia sięgały poza ściany przytulnego mieszkanka. Byli młodzi, a świat miał im tyle do zaoferowania. Chcieli wspólnie odkrywać nowe, fascynujące miejsca, razem cieszyć się pięknem bliskich i dalekich krain. Spędzali długie wieczorne godziny rozmawiając o tym, gdzie będzie ich bardzo prywatny raj na ziemi, wyobrażając sobie kształty, kolory, zapachy, słowami malując swoje sny. A gdy nużyła ich dyskusja, pozwalali, aby to ich splecione ciała kontynuowały rozmowę, składając i bez końca odnawiając, w swoim własnym, pełnym pasji rytmie przysięgę miłości.

_T__o ty sprawiłaś, że się stałem, Bello. Kiedy cię przy mnie nie było, błądziłem tylko w ciemnościach nocy._

Nie wspominała tych późniejszych chwil. Dramatycznych tygodni, miesięcy spędzonych na walce z nieubłaganą chorobą. Nie chciała o nich pamiętać. Tego, jak jej świat z dnia na dzień kurczył się i tracił kolory. Tego jak cudowna zieleń najpiękniejszych na świecie, najważniejszych dla niej oczu stawała się coraz bardziej wyblakła, mętna. Powoli zastępowała ją przerażająca pustka, zasysająca w siebie wszystko, co jasne i dobre… Poszarzała i zniszczona lekami skóra ciasno opinała się na kościach, świadcząc o spustoszeniach, jakie poczynił ukryty i bezlitosny przeciwnik. Cierpienie, choć tak bardzo starał się je przed nią ukryć, wykrzywiało przystojną niegdyś twarz mężczyzny.

Wypierała ze swoich myśli to, jak jej ukochany powoli stawał się cieniem.

_Z__budujemy dom, Bello, wypełni go słońce oraz dźwięczny śmiech naszych dzieci. Usiądziemy w ogrodzie, trzymając się za ręce, i będziemy śledzić zmieniające się pory roku._

Dziewczyna kurczowo wbiła palce w swoje ramiona, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie. Płomień świecy zakołysał się niespokojnie, tracąc na chwilę subtelną równowagę i przygasając nieznacznie.

Wyniszczone ciało mężczyzny nie miało już sił, by się podnieść. Na jej oczach zapadał się w sobie, zanikał. Nikt ani nic nie mógł zatrzymać postępu pochłaniającej go ciemności. Bezsilność dławiła ją i pozbawiała łez. Najgorsze koszmary nabierały kształtu, okradając ją z resztek nadziei.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Wolała pamiętać o tym, jak czuła jego usta na swojej skórze. O jego cudownym, aksamitnym barytonie, od którego zawsze przechodziły ją dreszcze rozkoszy. Gdy lekko zachrypnięty szeptał jej na ucho gorące wyznania, płonęła w ogniu jego czystej miłości.

_B__ello… Jesteś moim aniołem, rozświetlasz każdy mój dzień swoim jasnym blaskiem. Tylko ty nadajesz mu sens, Bello, bez ciebie nie ma mnie… _

Nie cierpiała już, nie odczuwała więcej bólu. Jej wycieńczone walką o życie ukochanego serce umarło razem z nim. Roztrzaskało się na tysiąc kawałków w dniu, kiedy jego oczy zamknęły się już na zawsze, nie będąc w stanie pomieścić w sobie rozsadzającego je żalu. Od tego dnia Bella nie żyła. Egzystowała jedynie.

Po bladych policzkach kobiety płynęły dwie srebrzyste stróżki.

Dziś mijał dokładnie rok. Zbliżały się już drugie, szare święta bez niego. Znów miała spędzić je zupełnie sama. Snując się bez celu zimnymi, pustymi uliczkami nie umiała znaleźć w sobie siły. Próbowała walczyć o siebie, zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną mu łamiącym się głosem, tuż przed tym, zanim jego serce zabiło po raz ostatni.

Po długich tygodniach żałoby wyszła na zewnątrz, starając się odnaleźć utracony sens życia. W ciągu dnia szukała go ucząc się nowych rzeczy, szukała w książkach, w pracy, w rozmowach z ludźmi. Robiła zdjęcia, łudząc się, że na nich odnajdzie choć cień utraconych barw. Wieczorami jednak wracały duchy z jej koszmarów. Długie, bezsenne noce, przerażająco zimne i puste, wbijały w jej zdruzgotane serce swoje czarne, lodowate macki. Brakowało jej pewnego uchwytu ramion, które odpędziłyby łzy i ogrzały jej umęczoną duszę. Jedyne ciepło, które pamiętała, było w jej myślach o nim. Znajomi krążyli jakiś czas dookoła, bojąc się jednak naruszyć kopułę jej cierpienia, przerażeni tym, co mogą pod nią zastać. Powtarzali sobie, że dają jej czas, aby się pogodziła ze stratą. Nielicznych, którzy starali się przy niej trwać, odpędziła od siebie milczeniem. Żaden z nich bowiem nie potrafił rozświetlić jej dnia tak, jak on. Żaden z nich nie poznał jej duszy tak dobrze, jak on. Żaden z nich nie był nim.

Każdego dnia przegrywała sama ze sobą. Bo tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała walczyć.

Jak miała odnaleźć radość, kiedy jej szczęście leżało w zmrożonej grudniem ziemi? Jaki cel miała sobie wyznaczyć, skoro ten, dla którego żyła, nie miał już nigdy więcej jej dotknąć?

_N__ie chcę innego istnienia niż to, którym ty jesteś, Bello. Twój uśmiech jest moją strawą, a twoja miłość powietrzem, bez którego nie potrafię żyć._

W jej uszach wciąż pobrzmiewały czułe słowa ukochanego. Kiedy słuchała ich leżąc w jego ramionach, wydawały się mieć moc, aby przenosić góry. Teraz została jej tylko pustka.

_P__rzynajmniej spróbuj, ukochana._

Lodowaty wiatr za oknami wzmógł się, z głośnym wyciem usiłując wedrzeć się do środka. Zmarznięte drobinki śniegu dzwoniły w szybę, wybijając rwący się rytm.

Przypomniała sobie tą najczarniejszą godzinę w swoim życiu, gdy leżała przy jego stygnącym ciele. Przez łzy nie dostrzegała już rysów najdroższej jej osoby, lecz znała je przecież na pamięć. Palce dziewczyny same błądziły po bliskim jej ciele, przerażone jego bezruchem. Już nigdy… Ani jeden oddech, ani jedno drgnienie nie miało nim poruszyć. Zielone oczy, od tak dawna coraz częściej nieobecne, zmętniały pod nieubłaganym dotykiem śmierci, nie miały już błysnąć ogniem miłości. Jego usta…

Nie potrafiła zapomnieć. Nie potrafiła dłużej próbować.

Dzisiaj nie zostawiała po sobie nikogo, kto by po niej zapłakał.

Bella zerknęła na pomarańczową buteleczkę, którą niedawno opróżniła. Miała nadzieję, że lek był wystarczająco silny. Nie znała nikogo, kto mógłby przyjść nie w porę i jej przeszkodzić.

Kiedy on odszedł, brakło kogoś, kto dałby jej powód, aby się starać, kto przypominałby jej o małych prostych radościach. Nie było z nią przyjaciela, z którym wspólnie szukałaby właściwej drogi przez życie, dzieląc się każdym dniem. Nie było kochanka, który swoim ciałem osłaniałby ją przed chłodem nocy.

Została sama.

_K__ocham Cię, Bello._

Spojrzała ponad płomieniem, na stojący naprzeciwko niej fotel. Siedział tam, swobodnie oparty, młody mężczyzna. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy go poznała. Budząca zachwyt sylwetka przyciągała jej wzrok niczym magnes i kusiła, aby badać dłońmi jej szlachetne linie. Wiedziała, jak silne były te ramiona, ile rozkoszy mogły dać te piękne dłonie. Wiedziała też, jak wyjątkowe i czułe serce kryło się w jego wnętrzu. Kasztanowe włosy mężczyzny, wiecznie rozczochrane, lśniły rudawo w delikatnym blasku ognia. Zadrżała w spalającym ją pragnieniu, by choć jeszcze jeden raz się do niego przytulić.

Na twarzy Belli pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

- Świeca się dopala. Niewiele już jej zostało. – Szepnęła sennie.

- Wiem. – Odpowiedział smutno mężczyzna.

Jego lśniące miłością oczy pełne były bólu.

Oboje w milczeniu wpatrywali się w migoczące światełko.

Z trudem już utrzymywała uniesione powieki. Płomień trzepotał się niespokojnie, niczym uwięziony w ciasnej klatce ptak. Równie niespokojnie biło słabnące serce Belli. Wosk się skończył, lada moment świeca musiała zgasnąć. Dziewczyna śledziła jej z góry skazaną na przegraną walkę… Jeszcze ostatnie rozpaczliwe mignięcie… Ogień cicho syknął i pokój ogarnęła zupełna ciemność.

Powieki Belli opadły, już nie miała sił ich podtrzymywać.

- Edward... – Westchnęła cichutko i zapadła się w swoją własną ciemność.


End file.
